Pushing Lavender Strawberries
by YuuKit
Summary: Hinata is sent to an Academy, away from friends and family. But a strange plot is brewing at the school. Will she survive the hidden secrets of this new school, or be devoured by the monsters that reside there? NarutoxBleach, AU. HinataxReader's choice.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to make this. Heehee. Cause I'm sure SOMEONE wants to mash a random Bleach character with Hinata.

Or multiple ones.

And mix in a few Naruto characters that come to visit...

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Disclaimer; Yuki does not own Naruto or Bleach. Nope, I does not.

--

Pushing Lavender Strawberries

Chapter One

_'Strange is the silence that lingers here.'_

Sometimes Hinata wondered what the heck went on within her father's mind.

He has always had many strange ideas since the 'incident' (which happened to include a frying pan and LOTS of whipped cream), but none were as strange as the plot he had formed recently. Maybe she could have avoided this happening if she hadn't let her grades slip that one week that she was forced to take off. Hey, it wasn't her fault. She could barely move!

Anyway, since her grades fell, her father has been debating. If the school that she was attending (which was Konoha High by name) wasn't keeping her marks good, maybe she needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere with less distractions (like her sister). Somewhere _far away_.

Somewhere like that stupid bloody boarding school, Karakura Academy.

Now, do not imagine that Hinata liked this idea. On the contrary, she _detested_ the idea of being away from her friends. And her home. Just to go to some _stupid_ school that might help her raise her grades _even though she could do it perfectly on her own anyway without having to move_.

But her father, being Hiashi Hyuuga, decided that his daughter _must _leave the 'distracting' and 'man-filled' yet _comfortable _Village of the Leaves.

Trust me, this was only the _beginning _of poor Hinata Hyuugas' problems.

--

"F-father," The bluenette began, her pale mauve eyes shifting with her movements. "Are you sure about t-this? Y-you really want me to be so far from home?"

Her father, whom was walking alongside her, sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Hinata. Being at this new school will help your grades." His hard eyes met her soft ones as he said, "Besides, it's always good to meet new friends."

She held his gaze, then her eyes dropped to the ground as they walked through the doors of the airport. "But I want my _old _friends." Hinata muttered under her breath. Hiashi, luckily for her, did not hear this. "I'll be o-on the other side of Japan, though! I-I might not even be able to come home for holidays!" Dismayed, her knees knocked together as they stopped at where they would place her luggage.

"Not all of them, no." Her father replied patiently. "But for most you can celebrate with your new friends. You can also take pictures and send them to us over your laptop." He motioned to the bag he was carrying with a finger.

"I-It's not the same." She argued. The stall attendant had a small chat with her, and after he took her bags, she resumed speaking. "A-and what about Hanabi? What w-will she do with her mother figure o-out of the picture?"

Hiashi 'tsk'ed, and shook his head. "Don't worry about your sister, Hinata. She'll be fine." His eyes closed as they started walking towards the gates, which led outside to her plane. "Naruto and Sasuke will be there, along with Neji. Don't forget Tenten, either." He added as an afterthought, "Which gate leads to your plane?"

"Gate twenty-four." Hinata's eyes filled with tears at the mentions of her cousins and best friends names. "Well, I hope so. P-p-please make sure they don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, father." They stopped at the gate entrance, her orbs glistening as they faced each other.

There was a small silence between the two, then Hinata wrapped her arms around her father in a tight embrace. "I love y-you, daddy." She whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking. Awkwardly, Hiashi patted her head. This amount of affection was not common in their household, to say the least.

"Take care, Hinata. Don't get into too much trouble." They gave each other one more glance, and Hinata departed. As she walked away, she heard her father shout, "And stay away from boys!" Smiling through her salty tears, Hinata waved weakly at her father and, clutching her ticket, left Konoha and its people behind.

Though, for some reason, her heart told her she wouldn't regret it.

--

If Hinata ever had the choice again, she would _never_ fly again.

Each time they hit turbulence she would clutch the sides of her seat in a death grip, and her heartbeat would be like she was running a marathon. It was, no doubt, even worse than the adrenaline rush she would get after kicking Neji in the shin, and it left her absolutely exhausted.

But the truth was, she survived.

And even though she almost tripped when she left the train (which would've been very bad, trust me), she was able to get to her luggage in one piece. Soon, she left the airport and walked the short distance into town.

Even though it was a short walk, her heavy bags made it slower and her arms started to hurt. Eventually she stopped for a break on a randomly place bench. She plunked her tired body down and sagged against the hard wood. The sun was high in the sky, so she didn't have to check her phone to see if it was midday.

After about five minutes, Hinata got up and brushed herself off. Her trek began once again as she started towards the school (for they had dorms there, and dorms meant beds and SLEEP). It didn't take long before she arrived.

Pulling her two bags over her shoulder, she shuffled inside the doors, and the smell of pine hit her face. The school she had entered was a rich brown and red, with lots of dark wood all around. Hinata spotted the receptionist desk, and shuffled over to it. A dark skinned woman who vaguely reminded Hinata of a cat was seated there, flipping over some folders.

"A-ah… Hello." Hinata spoke, nervous butterflies messing around in her stomach. The woman lifted her head and blinked at Hinata with large, golden cat-like eyes. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga… I'm new here."

"Ohh… OH!" The woman practically shouted, and her voice echoed in the deserted part of the school. "Forgive me, Hinata-san! I was just a bit out of it for the moment." Her face lit up with a large, toothy grin. "Welcome to Karakura Academy! I hope you find your stay pleasant."

Hinata nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She seemed… Nice. The very tanned woman shifted through some more papers and pulled out one with not only her father's handwriting, but also a picture of the young Hyuuga girl. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I'd rather you just called me Yoruichi-sensei, though." Still smiling, Yoruichi opened a drawer and pulled out some keys as well as a schedule. "Here is your class schedule and the keys to your dorm. Your room is number one hundred and thirty two, on the second floor, in the girls dormitory. You don't have school on Saturday, Sunday, and Friday. Today's Friday, so you have three days to settle in."

Getting up from her seat, she leaned over the counter and passed the girl the keys and the sheet of paper. "You also have a roommate. I'm sure the two of you will get along." Yoruichi smiled to herself, as if enjoying the thought, while Hinata suppressed the sickness in her stomach. "Well, go on! I'll see you later." With a wink, the cat-like female strutted to the other side of the office place and worked through some more files.

Numbly, Hinata checked her schedule. It only had one order. Math, Science, Art, English, Lunch, Social, and Music. Each class was an hour long. Class started at nine o'clock sharp.

Still feeling a bit dizzy, the heiress checked the sign before the doors. Girls dorms to the left, boys to the right. Hinata stepped left and walked through the smooth door. Damn, their doorknobs were _shiny_.

Before her stretched a long hallway, each door about five meters apart from each other. Golden numbers glittered gleefully on the front of each one. To the northwest of her, a staircase ascended. Shivering a bit at the eerie silence of the place, Hinata quickly trotted to the stairs and marched upwards.

When she reached the top, she looked at the door nearest to her. _Room 100_ was what it read. Looks like she had some walking to do. Whenever her shoe hit the ground, a loud clacking sound exploded in the stillness of the hallway. While she was looking for her room, she pondered what her roommate would be like.

_'Will I like her?'_ Hinata mused, shuddering a bit. _'Will she like me? What if she's a total jerk… Or __**worse**__, a __**gang member**__!'_ Hinata felt her body quake with fear. She was really over thinking things. She just had to relax… everything would be fine. _'I hope.'_

Her eyes watched the gold-plate numbers flash by her. _124… 126… 128…_ With each number, her heart rate seemed to increase. She knew what Sasuke would say to her at a time like this.

"_You're pathetic." He would scoff, and shake his head. "Stop being so Goddamn afraid. You're not weak. Don't act like it."_

And Naruto… Oh, Naruto…

_"Hi-Na-Ta! You worry too much! Just calm down, everything will be fine!" And he'd smile at her, and warm her heart like the sun did her face. Though her crush on him had dissolved, her love would always be there…_

_Room 132_. Hinata stopped her feet, and placed her bags beside her. Her lavender eyes focused on the door, and all other thoughts other then what she was about to face evaporated. This was it. There was no turning back.

Hinata gripped the knob and turned it slowly. Then she pushed open the door…

"UWAAAAHHH!"

And was utterly mauled by a brownish-orange haired girl with a massive rack that rivaled her own.

"KYYAAAA!"

_Thump._

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The other girl wailed, sitting atop Hinata's stomach. "I did it again! I'm so sorry!" With a sheepish smile, the girl bounced off Hinata and stood up, pulling Hinata along with her. "I'm really, reaalllly sorry! I was just really excited when I heard I was getting a roommate!" The girl babbled, snatching up Hinata's belongings and hauling them inside. "Come on in, then! It's your room too!"

Flabbergasted, Hinata complied. She stumbled into the room after the other girl, checking the hallway, then closing the door. She turned around to see her roommate placing her things on an empty bed, and walked over to her stiffly.

"I've been waiting weeks for you to show up, Hinata-chan!" How this girl knew her name, Hinata was unaware. But the other girl was rather beautiful, in a way. She was wearing a red shirt that wasn't baggy, but not tight, and some loose fitting light blue jeans. Her hair was long, a bit longer than her own, and was pinned up on both sides with blue flower barrettes. Her eyes were a gray colour, but with flecks of deep brown in spots. "Want me to help you unpack?"

"U-uhm… Sure?" Hinata was a bit confused, but she was liking this girl. "H-how do you know my name?" She asked, unzipping her bag as the other girl and herself placed her things in a dresser. The orange haired girl grinned even wider as she placed some of Hinata's jackets into a drawer.

"Well, this school isn't known for getting new students in the middle of the year. EVERYONE here knows you." The girl giggled, and shook her head. Her large chest followed the movement. Hinata wondered in the recesses of her mind if her own did that. Probably. "You're cuter than what we thought you would be, though!"

"I-I see…" Hinata blinked a few times. It was quiet until they had finished unpacking. Now, they were seated on their own beds as Hinata plugged her laptop in to charge. "So… W-who are y-you…?"

The girl blinked. Twice. "What?" She asked, a bit confused. Then her eyes widened a bit, and she smacked her forehead. "Oh, sheesh! How rude of me!" She scolded herself. With smiling eyes and lips, she held her hand out to Hinata, becoming sheepish once again. "I'm Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" Orihime chirped.

This was the beginning of a friendship that was about to last a lifetime.

--

Hope you liked it.

Vote for parings!

Oh, and whoever guesses why the fic is called 'Pushing Lavender Strawberries' and gets it right gets to pick which Naruto character shows up first!


	2. Chapter 2

Darn you anonymous reviewers! Making me have to reply to you on the chapter… DAARRNNN YOOUUU!

Alright, I'm done. Heehee.

**Angel-Of-Hell:** Thank you! And yes, I know people do. x3 That's why I always leave up the option. Mhmm, your thoughts on the title are mostly right. The lavender DOES represent Hinata, and strawberries _obviously_ represents Ichigo. The idea of that couple, though, is entirely up to you reviewers, though. Meehh. Since no one else really guessed, you win. xD Pick a Naruto character that will show up first!

(**Now I have to think of another question…**)

Pushing Lavender Strawberries

Chapter Two

_'The good, the bad, and the plush.'_

"Uhhh…" Was all Hinata could say when Orihime bounced up (literally), screamed at the top of her lungs about 'finding important people for Hinata', then flew out the room in a flurry of arms.

It had been an hour since then, and the room was deathly silent without Orihime there. Uncertainly, Hinata stood from her position on the bed and peeked past the wall and into their miniature kitchen. It was neat and tidy, and coloured a soft pastel yellow. Past it was a hallway about a meter in length, where they would probably put their shoes and where the door leading into the much larger hall was. The dark wood door had been ajar the entire time.

'_Does she always leave it open?_' Hinata asked herself, shaking her head. She certainly hoped not. A lot could've been stolen if she always did. The young woman approached the door and grabbed the shiny handle.

She hesitated. Her gut told her that she should take a peek outside of the room, to see if anyone was down there. Not really understanding _why_ she was compelled to do so, Hinata ended up doing it out of curiosity.

To the left, was an entirely deserted hallway. At the end, there was the staircase she had taken to come here three hours ago. But when she turned her head to the left…

She spotted something that was a yellowish-orange colour. Bending down, she plucked up a lion shaped plushy from the ground by its foot. It swung back and forth, its beady black eyes staring around lifelessly. Hinata blinked twice, then stood up fully.

"W-whose…" She checked the hall again. Completely empty, as it was silent. Maybe it belonged to Orihime? She hadn't seen it in there, but… '_Well, either way, she'll know who it belongs to…_'

She rocked on the balls of her feet, debating with herself. In the end, she decided to take the little lion thing into her dorm. After closing the door behind her and taking care to remove her shoes, she stepped through the kitchen and placed the stuffed animal on Orihimes' bed.

Hinata scratched her neck, looking down at the plush as it seemed to stare back at her. It's little black eyes were a bit unnerving. Hinata never really had a thing for plush toys, aside from the one of a black teddy bear her mother had given her before her untimely demise.

Which reminded her. Hinata walked over to where her empty luggage bag was, and unzipped a secret compartment. Reaching inside, she tugged out said black teddy and placed it on her own bed. She gazed at it affectionately for a minute or so, thinking of her mother as she did. Soon she shook herself out of her thoughts and slid the suitcase thing under her mattress.

A shiver ran over her skin like a spider. Looking up, she glanced around, a little nervous. The bluenette could have sworn she was being watched.

For a bit of an experiment, Hinata hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt and started to lift it up, showing her creamy white stomach. She stopped moving it up about five centimeters below her breasts, because she heard something strange.

_A perverted giggle._

Dropping her shirt and smoothing it down, Hinata quickly reached for her cell phone. Orihime and herself had exchanged numbers before she had run out on her. Quickly dialing the go-lucky girl's number, Hinata pressed her phone to her ear and began to wait.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin-_

"Hello?" There was a lot of screaming in the background, was what Hinata noticed first. And there was someone shouting 'You _LOST_ him?! _LOST HIM?!_'

"O-Orihime?" Hinata asked, her voice shaking a bit. She had to admit, she was a bit scared.

"Oh! Hinata!" Orihime started, and there was a smashing sound in the background. Everyone that was there was silent now. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?! DID THE STOVE LIGHT ON FIRE AGAIN?!!"

Hinata blinked dumbly for a minute. The stove lights on fire? Something told her she'd be the one cooking meals. "U-uhh… N-no…"

There was a single relieved sigh. "Oh, good, good! So, what's happening?" Orihime sounded mildly interested, and muttering conversations started in the background..

"Are t-there… Any…" Hinata thought for the word. "_Perverts_ i-in this school? T-t-that can get into o-our room?"

Orihime was silent for a minute. Then there was the sound of metal clattering on the floor, and a long BEEP sounded into Hinata's ear. Cringing, she pulled her phone away, and when she returned it, Orihime was shouting rather loudly on the other line.

"P-PERVERTS! Ohmigosh! Hinata, stay still! Don't move! I'll be there in a second!" Before Orihime hung up, the young heiress could hear her yelling, 'Ichigo! I found him!'

Shutting her phone, Hinata placed the small object on the bedside table before freezing. Something soft was against her back. Quite literally, _against _her back. Something was under her shirt!

Jumping to it, Hinata fished her hand down the back of her shirt and struggled to pull out the plush lion from before. She stared at it. It stared back, intelligence shining in its eyes. And then it spoke in a male voice.

"Uh, well… Hey there!"

Hinata screamed bloody murder and threw the accursed stuffed animal at the wall. Hard. It even made a funny 'thump' noise when it smacked into the barrier from outside. It, or should I say he, groaned, and slid down to the floor.

Hastily, Hinata jogged to the kitchen, grabbed a pot and it's lid, ran over to the creature, scooped it into the pot, and smashed the lid down on top. There was a loud wail from inside, and the pot shook in her palms. "Oh, COME _ON_! I WAS JUST TRYIN' TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN!"

Placing the cooking pot on the ground, Hinata put her feet on the lid to keep it down. She was too afraid to drop it if she held it. Holding her skirt down, Hinata pressed harder on the steel lid, her body still shaking from fear of the little monstrous thing inside. It wasn't _really_ scary, but the thing could talk and move, for god's sake!

Eventually, Hinata heard the jingling of keys and their door being unlocked. Hinata dropped her feet off the pot, and held it down with her hands instead, so she wouldn't flash her panties at anyone who would come in. The door bounced off the wall as it was shoved open, and a scary-looking orange haired boy stomped inside, scowling. Orihime followed with a bounce in her step, and behind her was another girl, her short hair black and a particularly large lock hanging in her face.

They all stared, rather blankly, at Hinata and the pot she held onto the ground.

"Did… did you…" The black haired girl began. Her voice wasn't very high, and was rather masculine for a woman. But it suited her, somehow. "_Capture _Kon?"

"YES! SHE DID!" A voice shouted from the pot. It bounced again, and Hinata held onto the lid tighter.

"I-It talks…" She began, trying to explain. She was a bit embarrassed to meet people like this. "I… It scared… L-lion… I-It's a perverted lion!" Hinata blurted, her face turning red.

Orihime's mouth was shaped like an 'O'. "She's better at capturing him then you are, Ichigo!" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, lots of random words spilling out. "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"SHE DIDN'T CAPTURE ME! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" 'Kon' wailed, is voice echoing inside the pot. "All I wanted to do was take a look at her huge raacckk…"

This new information distracted Ichigo for a moment. His eyes fluttered to Hinata's chest for an instant, taking in how large her assets were exactly, before he switched his gaze to the pot before he was caught. "Here, give me the little bastard." Ichigo growled, his mind currently in the gutter. Hers were probably the same size as Orihimes, if not larger…

Hinata, still holding the top down with her thumbs, grasped the handles of the pot and moved it out towards Ichigo. "Uhhm… Here…" The heat of his (mostly unintentional) glare was suffocating her. The black haired girl, seeming to notice this, took the pot instead of him, and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Hyuuga-san! We were looking for Kon for a while now!" The girl bowed her head, and introduced herself. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't mind the way he looks at you, his face always looks like that." The way Rukia spoke about Ichigo made Hinata unsure if this young woman was nice or not.

Hinata bowed her head a bit. "I-It's nice to meet y-you, Kuchiki-san… K-Kurosaki-san…" On the inside, she wondered why no one has asked her if she was blind or not yet. Strange. When she stood up straight, she was mortified to see Ichigo _really_ glaring at her this time.

"Call me Ichigo. Kurosaki-san makes me feel like my father." He muttered, his stomach falling at her terrified eyes. Was he _really_ that scary? He dropped his glare, and took Kon out of the pot. The little lion protested, but Ichigo just told him to shut up… Just with much more colourful words.

Rukia smiled kindly at her. "And Kuchiki-san's my brother. I'm Rukia to you." Orihime was rummaging through her own drawers.

"Then c-call me H-Hinata, please…" Hinata told the dark-haired girl. She was seeming even more nice then before.

But then Kon went and muttered something about 'panties', totally ruining everything and making him get kicked into the wall by Rukia and causing Hinata to be waayyy too afraid to speak.

After peeling the little monstrosity off the wall, Rukia gave the other three a very blank look. "Well? Are we going to go or not?" She asked, squishing Kon's head and ignoring his pitiful cries of pain. Hinata's look was questioning, while Ichigo shrugged a bit and Orihime shouted a 'yep!'

"W-where a-are you going?" Hinata questioned, refraining from poking her fingers together. They might think she's a bit of a weirdo if she started doing that right now. Orihime closed her eyes, smiled, and faced Hinata, leaning her shoulders down a bit.

"_We_, as in Ichigo, Rukia, yourself and I, are all going for a tour of our school!" Orihime announced, spreading her arms out wide and standing up straight. "Our guide is going to be another one of our friends, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and a few more people will be joining us. Sound good to you?" She questioned, opening one eye curiously. Still a bit confused, Hinata nodded her head. Even if she said no, she was sure the three of them would have the ability to convince her otherwise.

"Good." Ichigo said gruffly, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "I guess we should explain about how a stuffed animal can talk and move as well." He lifted his head a bit and muttered, "And other things that are strange about this school…"

Rukia sniffed, and holding a yelling Kon by his tail, grumbled, "I hope we don't run into _them_ anytime soon, for your sake." The comment was, of course, directed to Hinata. Ichigo's brows furrowed as he heard this.

"We better not. I doubt we will, though." He stated, snatching Kon from Rukia's clutches. Orihime sighed loudly.

"Oh, well. She's going to meet them eventually…" Her blue flower barrettes glinted as the light hit them. "They do have the same classes as all of us…" She mentioned, seemingly sad. Hinata was puzzled, to say the least.

"W-who are you talking a-about?" She stuttered. It was getting easier to talk around them. Maybe it was because they didn't give off a bad aura? Ichigo gave her a very serious face.

"These people," He began, and even Kon was quiet. "Call themselves the Espada. They're a really bad group, always doing and saying weird things, beating people up. Some people believe that they've killed a few kids before. And their 'leader' is the kind of guy that tries to play 'God'. They give off this vibe, like… almost as if they're _demons_." Hinata involuntarily shuddered. Even the gangs name didn't sound right coming off her tongue as she muttered the name under her breath.

"Please, if you can, under any circumstance, avoid them, do so." Orihime pleaded with Hinata. Said white-eyed girl nodded. Didn't need to tell her twice, those people sounded scary, and a tad bit insane.

"But then there's other groups in this school, like ours, which is against their sadistic ways. I guess we all work against them, in a way, because the way those people do things just doesn't seem right. Rukia took over the explanation. Her eyes were shining. "For our little group, we call ourselves 'Shinigami'. Death Gods."

Hinata's heart rammed unsteadily against her ribcage. Shinigami. The word, even though under normal circumstances would creep her out, made her heart soar and adrenaline rush through her veins. Why was she feeling this way about such a strange name?

Ichigo glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. "We'll tell you more later. Hitsugaya will kill us if were late." He turned his warm, yet hard brown eyes to Hinata's face. "Oh, yeah. Don't walk alone through the hallways. It isn't safe." With that, he turned and walked out, Rukia trailing behind. Kon muttered to himself as he was carried out.

Before Orihime could leave as well, Hinata grabbed her arm to stop her. "W-wait… Where am I? Where am I s-supposed to go?" She asked, shivering a bit. Orihime shook her head slowly, but smiled.

"You're with us!" The grey eyed girl chirped, hooking her arm around Hinatas'. "At least, you will be, after your tested!"

"Tested?" Hinata asked, feeling oddly comfortable with the other girl hooked on her arm. Orihime muttered a 'Uh-huh'.

"Yeah! We're all tested before you're put into groups. You ended up in a dorm with me, so you get our test first. If you don't pass, or not in a dorm with one of us, you're tested by Quincy or the Visored. After that…" Her eyes turned rather sad. "Then you take the Espada test. If you don't pass that, you're kicked out of our school."

Hinata's eyes widened. What if she couldn't pass this test? "W-what if…"

Orihime shook her head and motioned for her to be quiet. "You'll be able to do it. I know you will." She grinned fondly at Hinata. "Now, let's go, shall we?" She pulled Hinata out of the dorm and, after locking the door, followed after Ichigo and Rukia, who were waiting at the staircase for them.

And this is where things start to get interesting.

I wonder if anyone noticed I changed one of the genres to horror?  
It won't be _that_ horrific, but horror will still be there.  
I might have to bump the rating up to 'M' soon…


End file.
